


I'm Flying

by DataAngel (TheNinth)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNinth/pseuds/DataAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "SGA, John Sheppard, Flying" requested by <span></span><a href="http://ruric.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://ruric.dreamwidth.org/"></a><b>ruric</b></p><p>Also fills Side-quest Day 3: Write a fill that contains a significant shift in tone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Flying

Being a military brat meant frequently moving to new places. New cities. New towns. New schools. New countries. It didn't leave much room for things like lasting friendships or steady grades. 

At fifteen John Sheppard was already too smart and too cocky. He was lazy in class, seldom participating, never handing in homework, and occasionally napping. The fact that he aced every test in every class was an irritation to his teachers and his parents.

"You can't get by on good luck forever," his father grumbled as he signed yet another note from John's math teacher, this one explaining that if John didn't stop making origami frogs with the homework sheets she was going to have him suspended.

"Good thing I have my looks to fall back on."

 _That_ earned him a slap across his face.

John met his father's eyes and gave him a sardonic grin. "This is the part where you tell me you wish I were more like Dave." He turned and walked slowly out of the room.

Once he was out of the house he grabbed his bike and pedaled hard, getting as far away from the place as fast as he could. 

Then he hit a long stretch of open road. It was a "highway" in the loosest definition of the word. It was two lanes in each direction with a narrow shoulder that didn't do much to hold back the trees and grass on either side. It was well-maintained, though, and the curves were gentle enough that he had an easy time keeping an eye on traffic, although there wasn't ever much on this road. 

The hum of the wheels silenced the thoughts. The breeze and the sweat running down his face cooled his anger. He began to breathe slower, deeper, falling into a zenlike state. There was just him and the bike and the open road.

When he reached the crest of a hill he gave a quick glance to ensure there was no traffic. He nudged the bike over the edge and spread his arms out wide, trusting himself to keep the bike balanced and straight as the world flashed by in a blur, the wind forcing his eyes closed.

It was like flying. Free and weightless and fast and clear.


End file.
